Talk:Alicia Heller
Rename to Alicia Heller Wasn't going to bring this up but after that photo I thought I'd propose renaming this. The source is Audrey's bio from 24: The Ultimate Guide. The book was sanctioned/made with the cooperation of the producers, so it's at least somewhat official. In lieu of any other surname, I think it's acceptable to include as long as we note where it came from. --Pyramidhead (talk) 07:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :No objection. --William (talk) 08:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :: I remember the policy change to cull names from deleted scenes and subtitles, but are you certain we can do this with reference books? 16:13, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: Pyramidhead did say that the ultimate guide was in fact an entirely in-universe book, and it has been used lately to cull information for in-universe articles (such as Theodore Roosevelt and other president pages). I don't have the book myself to make a judgement on whether it is oou/iu.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Some scans here. It's all written that way; in fact, there's no reference to behind-the-scenes things at all except the foreword. --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Holy crap, it even explains Susan and Richard as step-mother and -brother. Any reason we can't make import that information too? 20:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's troublesome - we have Heller stating "you are my son" in 4x01, so I would defer to that, which would make them half-siblings instead of step-siblings. Though it could be that, like with Ian and Simone, Richard was raised by James from a young enough age that he would think of him as his son. --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:45, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think the "you are my son" line was just added in the episode to establish who they were talking to. I wouldn't read that much into it Noahcs (talk) 23:54, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Actor On first viewing I was absolutely certain this was Kim Raver - not so sure now. Anyone know? --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:18, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :It looks a lot like her, but I don't think it is her. It's possible they took a shot of Kim Raver and her mother, then shopped in a young William Devane. I tweeted Kim Raver to ask but doubt that will turn up anything.--Acer4666 (talk) 18:22, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I could've sworn it was Raver. Thief12 (talk) 00:15, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::You still think it after examining the photo on this page? Doesn't look like the same person to me, if it is it's when she was a lot younger. Not that it's definitive (could be a flipped image etc), but Kim Raver has a hair parting on the left, not right--Acer4666 (talk) 00:27, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hair can be parted any way. But anyway, I'm not sure. Still looks a lot like Raver to me. But that would be speculation anyway. Thief12 (talk) 01:05, June 19, 2014 (UTC)